


A Tail of Love

by Rikamae



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A Thousand Steps Side Story, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, I'm gonna go ahead and call Gen a furry for this one, M/M, Porn with Feelings, sappiest porn you've ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/pseuds/Rikamae
Summary: Gen invites Senku to spend the night with him in his hotel room after his show.It's their first night sharing a room, and sharing a bed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	A Tail of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Almost every single comment on the last chapter asked for this, so here it is! A Thousand Steps, a Million Prayers side story! Enjoy!

A chance meeting five years ago,

Two months of solitary panic,

Two more months of getting to know each other,

One month of dating face to face,

And two months of communication almost completely by text, had led to this moment: 

Asagiri Gen leading Ishigami Senku through the brightly lit hallways of the hotel, the air charged with electricity that seemed to jump between their entangled fingers. Knowing glances were shared between them, small smiles and excited smirks punctuating their silent conversation as they neared their room. The excitement made Senku walk faster, and Gen laughed as he pulled back on his boyfriend’s hand.

“Now now, Senku-chan. We have all night, there’s no need to rush this.”

A long sigh. “I know, I know,” He side-eyed Gen. “You’re a relentless tease, you know that?”

Gen gasped. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Uh-huh, yeah. Like you don’t text in exclusively innuendos.”

Gen pursed his lips, gazing up to Senku from beneath his lashes. “Does this mean you won't let me take a ride on your rocket?”

“You’re killing me, mentalist.” Senku groaned into his hand. “That and the damn pictures-”

“Oh, so you _did_ like them?” Gen chuckled. “I’m quite proud of those beach photos, but Ukyo-chan said I couldn’t post them on social media. Too suggestive, too _thoty_ , he said.”

“Good,” Senku stepped in front of Gen, wrapping his arm around his waist and staring down into his eyes. “I don’t want anyone else seeing you like that.”

Gen’s breath hitched. He stared into Senku’s darkened eyes, his legs daring to give out from under him. Instead he smiled, tilting his head to the side. “We’re here, Senku-chan.”

Senku blinked, releasing Gen so he could use his keycard on the door. Gen grinned when he caught Senku adjusting his shirt over his pants, his face flushing as the reality of the situation caught up with him.

The door unlocked with a beep.

“Welcome to my home away from home!” Gen smiled as he threw his coat over the nearby chair. He grabbed Senku’s hand, kicking the door closed behind him as he pulled him across the room. “It has all the perks! A mini fridge, pay per view, and high speed wifi! Not to mention-” Gen fell backwards onto the queen size bed, pulling Senku down next to him. “A comfortable bed!”

Gen smiled at the laughter that trickled out of Senku’s upturned lips. “Seems cozy.” 

“Right~?” Gen propped his head up with his arm as he turned to face his boyfriend. “I think it will suit our needs just fine.”

That confident smirk worked its way across Senku’s face. “Our needs?” 

“Yes, you see…” Gen leaned forward, his hand gripping the lapel of Senku’s coat. “I’m a very needy person, Senku-chan.”

A shiver. A bit lip. Senku narrowed his eyes and leaned the rest of the way in, capturing Gen’s lips softly. He parted breathlessly. “Then we should get started.”

Gen hummed, his mouth parting to speak only to be silenced by Senku’s hungry lips. He mewled, feeling a hand slide under his shirt, gripping his waist and pulling him against his chest. Senku’s body was hot. He wanted to melt into him.

Gen dared to drag his tongue across his lips. He grinned when he detected a hint of peppermint. Always prepared, always thinking ten steps ahead. He would have laughed if he had not felt Senku’s tongue lick back, copying his motions deliberately and with confident accuracy. 

If that was the game he wanted to play, then so be it.

Gen dove in, relishing the moan Senku released as he explored his mouth in full. Slow, thorough, perhaps a bit teasing, Gen finally parted away to catch his breath, cheeks flushed from excursion and excitement like he never felt before.

But Senku did not let him rest long. He fisted his hand in the hair behind Gen’s head and pulled him back in, demonstrating his quick learning ability with a mindblowing performance that left Gen more breathless than before. When Senku released him, Gen’s head hit the bed. “You… Catch on… Quick…” Gen panted.

Senku chuckled breathlessly. “You’re a good teacher,” Senku dipped down, coaxing a gasp from Gen as he dragged his tongue across his lips. “Teach me more.”

Gen pulled Senku’s coat off his shoulders. Senku chuckled at the enthusiasm, allowing Gen to pull it off his arms as he began pressing kisses against Gen’s exposed neck.

And Gen wanted to melt under those kisses, soft and warm as they trailed down his neck. He wanted to feel those lips on him forever, wanted to lay back and be spoiled by Senku’s mouth.

But he wanted those clothes gone _more._

An indignant whine left Gen’s lips as he tugged on Senku’s shirt. His wordless pleas ignored, Gen groaned into Senku’s ear. “Senku-cha-AH!”

He gasped when he felt teeth. They dragged softly against the sensitive skin on his neck, just sharp enough to send electricity through his nerves. He gripped Senku’s shoulders for dear life as Senku slowly applied pressure, teeth sinking into his fair skin, and Gen couldve swore he saw all the stars in the sky behind his eyelids as his body shivered from pleasure.

The shaking made Senku flinch, pulling away with wide eyes as he stared at the deep imprint of teeth on the nape of Gen’s neck. “Fuck, Gen, I-”

“Nuh-uh,” Gen’s finger rested on Senku’s lips. Gen looked up with hooded eyes “I liked it. A lot.” He slowly dragged his fingers across the bite, Senku’s eyes watching intently as another shiver racked Gen’s body. The mentalist gave a lazy smile. “Just be careful where you bite. I have a couple of shows left, and I don’t think Garnet would appreciate the extra work.”

Senku nodded, watching in awe as Gen craned his neck, pulling down the collar of his shirt. Senku groaned. “Gen, that’s so hot.”

The god brushed his tongue over the previous mark before trailing his lips down. He kissed Gen’s clavicle, flicking his tongue against it experimentally before closing his eyes and sinking his teeth into the skin. Gen tangled his fingers into the fabric of Senku’s shirt, his mind quickly fading to lust and loving every second of it.

When Senku pulled away to lick the new mark, a hot and breathy chuckle left his lips. “You taste so good. I could just eat you.”

Gen panted under Senku’s dark stare. “Do you like leaving your mark on me, Senku-chan?”

His answer was a low, deep growl from Senku’s chest, and teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder. Senku licked the new mark, prideful smirk across his lips, and Gen whimpered in need as he desperately tried to unbutton his own shirt. Senku watched Gen struggle, a smirk across his lips as the mentalist’s usually skilled hands fumbled with the tiny buttons.

The god snapped his fingers.

Gen yelped.

“Senku-chan!” Gen threw his arms over his bare chest in a vain attempt for decency, only to have his wrists pinned above his head a moment later.

“Don’t you look pretty, mentalist.” Senku’s eyes trailed down Gen’s bare torso sinnfully slow, imprinting every detail into his memory. His pale skin, his lean form, his beautifully perky nipples, Senku leisurely drank in the view beneath him. Gen squirmed under his hungry gaze, feeling like prey to the predator above him, and the thought had Senku licking his lips. “Where should I begin?”

“You too…” 

Senku blinked. Gen took a deep breath, daring to meet Senku’s eyes. 

“Take off yours, too.”

Senku grinned. “As you wish.” He adjusted Gen’s wrists, holding them both with one hand, and with one snap of his fingers his shirt was gone as well.

Gen bit his lip, squirming underneath the god once again. “Let me touch you… Please…”

Senku’s smirk turned soft at Gen’s plea. He released Gen’s wrists, hovering above Gen as he allowed his hands to roam free. Gen’s hands traveled down the god’s shoulders, gently caressing his chest with almost a sense of awe.

He had seen Senku shirtless before, seen how lean and built he really was under his sweaters and labcoats and such. Under his fingers, Senku’s muscles felt so much firmer than they looked; a testament to the hidden strength his body concealed. 

And it was Gen’s to appreciate, Gen’s to explore to his heart’s content. He trailed his hand down, thumbing Senku’s nipple experimentally, watching with mirth as one of Senku’s eyes squeezed shut to the sensation. Gen hummed, fingers trailing down his abdomen, hearing Senku’s breath hitch right before he reached his pants. With a small grin, he pushed his hands outward, grabbing onto his waist and rubbing circles there with his thumb. “You’re breathtaking, Senku-chan.”

Senku scoffed halfheartedly. He avoided Gen’s eyes, his breathing slightly more rigid than before. Gen hummed to himself, lifting his head to take Senku’s lips. The god gasped, quickly recovering to return Gen’s soft kiss as Gen’s fingers began to trail again, fingers hooking into the belt loops and pulling Senku’s hips down to meet his own-

Their moans mixed in eachother’s mouths as their erections rubbed through their clothes. Gen rolled his hips into Senku, coaxing out more beautiful, lewd sounds as he tried to breath around Gen’s insistent tongue. “Gen…!” Senku panted between kisses, a hand moving to squeeze Gen’s waist once Gen rolled his hips even more. “Fuck, Gen…”

“Ah!” Gen gasped at the pain in his side, and Senku jumped, nearly falling off the bed before Gen pulled him back on top of him. “Careful, Senku-chan!”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I just-” 

Gen placed his hands on either side of Senku’s flushed face. He smiled up to Senku’s terrified eyes, shushing him as he ran his thumb over his cheek. “Hey, It’s okay, breathe. What’s wrong?”

Senku’s eyes squeezed shut. “Nothing.” 

“Senku-chan…”

A frown formed across the fox gods lips, his eyes glistening with regret. “I hurt you, Gen.”

“No, baby.” Gen shook his head. “I’m not hurt. You just startled me.”

“Don’t lie to me, I hurt you!”

“Senku-chan, it’s okay,” Gen cooed, bringing their foreheads together. “It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I’d tell you if it was really painful, okay?” Senku’s eyebrows furrowed as he nodded, uncertainty still behind his eyes. Gen pressed a kiss to Senku’s nose. “Are you nervous, Senku-chan?”

Senku scoffed. “No, I’m not nervous!”

“Senku-chan.”

Senku closed his eyes with a long sigh. “I might be a little apprehensive about this…”

Gen smiled at the honesty in Senku’s voice. “That’s fine, perfectly normal-”

“Don’t baby me, mentalist.” Senku turned away to glare across the room. “I’m confident in my knowledge of sexual behavior.”

  
  


“Yes, seemed like it to me~!”

“Shut up!” Senku pushed against Gen, coaxing the mentalist to laugh. Senku continued to avoid Gen’s eyes. “I know what I should do, it’s just...?”

“Doing it?”

Senku finally looked into Gen’s eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Actually, I have a really high pain tolerance-”

“Gen, I’m serious-”

“Me too!” Gen thread his fingers with Senku’s. “How about a safeword, huh? Something like… Grapes. Simple and fast to say!”

“Gen, I’m inhumanly strong. I had to make up medical reasons why I couldn’t take part in gym or sports in school, I have to actively restrict myself from slamming doors or they’ll be thrown off the hinges-”

“I know,” Gen placed his hand on Senku’s cheek, seeing curious red eyes looking back at him. “You’re much stronger than you look. You can pick me up like I weigh nothing and jump 20 feet into the air! I just know that when it comes to me… you’ll be gentle.”

Senku huffed despite the smile across his lips. “Gross.” 

“Right? Besides, rough sex is so much hotter.”

_“That’s not-!”_ Senku’s face turned entirely red before he broke it away from Gen’s grasp. “You’re just teasing me again!”

“I am~!” Gen placed a quick kiss upon Senku’s hot cheek. “I promise I’ll tell you if anything is painful, even if it’s within my tolerance. We’ll go as slow as you need. I’m sure you’ll find your confidence along the way…” Gen smirked. “You always do~!”

Senku took a breath, swallowing audibly before eyeing Gen. “Ok. But I need to know something before we get back to it.”

“Sure, anything.” 

  
  
  


_“Who’s topping?”_

  
  
  


Laughter spilled from Gen’s lips despite the completely serious look on Senku’s face. When the laughter wouldn’t stop, Senku began to glare, to which Gen waved his hand in the air as he attempted to catch his breath. “Orry-say, orry-say! It was just such a sudden question!” Gen wiped an invisible tear from his cheek. 

Senku looked as if he were going to bark at Gen for laughing, only for his words to catch in his throat as Gen pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. Senku stared up to Gen as if he were looking upon a god, and Gen felt his cheeks grew warm at the irony of it. He leaned forward, a sly smile on his lips as he ran his hands down the gods chest. “This can go one of two ways, Senku-chan,” Gen whispered, licking his lips in anticipation. “Option A: I follow your lead. I understand that it’s your first time, and that it can be overwhelming. This way, you can control the speed. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable,” Gen blinked, looking down to see Senku’s soft smile and flushed cheeks. 

“I don’t? But… you’re a virgin, and I have a lot of experience, and-”

“I’m confident in my knowledge, remember?” Senku rubbed Gen’s arms affectionately. “You won't make me uncomfortable. I know exactly what I’m getting into.” Gen smiled. He leaned forward to take Senku into a light kiss, humming when he felt Senku’s hands travel down his back and gripped his waist in the most gentle hold. When their lips parted, Senku grinned. “What’s option B?”

A sly smile lit up Gen’s face. “Option B: You can take up my offer from earlier.”

Senku raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What offer was that?”

Gen slid off the bed, watching Senku yelp in surprise when he opened the god’s legs and nestled himself in between them. Senku bit his lip as Gen slowly ran his hand across the inside of his thigh, teasingly slow and light to the touch. “I could _educate_ you, Senku-chan.” Senku met Gen’s eyes, dark blue and pupils blown as he pressed his hand against the bulge in Senku’s pants. “I can take _very_ good care of you…” His hand slipped to the button, magically undoing his pants and causing Senku to laugh breathlessly as Gen continued to tease him through the fabric. “I can make you feel things you’ve never felt before, put you in a state of ecstasy that you didn’t know existed…”

_“Gen…”_ Senku bucked his hips when he felt Gen hook his fingers under the fabric of his briefs. Gen began to trail wet kisses down his abdomen, revelling in the way Senku’s breath became more erratic the lower he got.

“Do you want me to take care of you, Senku-chan?”

Senku lifted his hips, shoving it into Gen’s face. _“Yes…”_

Gen hummed. He slowly pulled down the fabric that kept Senku contained, planting kisses and licks across the newly exposed skin.

  
  


Asagiri Gen had many partners in his life. Dainty women, devilish men, beautiful fucks and big dicks, but none could hold a candle to the beauty of Ishigami Senku. The god covered his mouth as Gen’s eyes trailed down his body, committing the sight to memory, before his eyes landed on the main event.

And if Gen hadn’t known that Senku was a god before, he would have figured it out by now.

  
  
  


Senku gasped when Gen touched him, greedily taking him with both hands to massage him all the way from base to tip. And Gen knew he should go slower, show Senku the pleasures of a relentless tease and aching dick, but his own eagerness overshadowed his mind as he ran his thumb over Senku’s swollen tip, causing the god’s hips to jerk. 

“G-Gen-!” 

Senku’s cry went unnoticed, Gen too preoccupied with running his tongue from his sack to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him inside his mouth. Senku clutched at the sheets, a long moan filling the air. 

_“Gen!”_

Gen opened his eyes, blinking innocently at Senku’s wrecked face. He tilted his head slightly, hollowing out his cheeks before popping it out of his mouth, Senku’s moan delicious in Gen’s ear. He bucked his hips up against Gen’s lips, the mentalist smiling at Senku’s eagerness as he stroked Senku with his own saliva as lube. Senku twitched in his grasp, his eyes begging, pleading...

Gen’s pride would be his doom. He took Senku once again, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempted to swallow him whole. It was hot in his mouth, twitching against his lips, tasting so much like Senku that it intoxicated him. He felt Senku’s hand in his hair, twisting into the roots, and Gen hummed in content when he felt it hit the back of his throat. 

A curse left Senku’s lips. Gen moved slowly, bobbing his head, pressing his tongue against the shaft, sucking and tasting and moaning as he worked his mouth back to the base, nestling his nose in the curly brown pubic hair. He felt Senku’s grip in his hair tighten right before he bucked his hips.

Gen gagged.

Senku immediately pulled Gen off. “Fuck, Gen, are you okay?” Gen blinked tears out of his eyes. Senku looked panicked until Gen gave a breathless smile. “You’re unbelievable.” Senku grumbled as he wiped the tears and saliva off of Gen’s dazed face. “Come on, say some-THING!”

Gen pushed Senku onto his back, taking his lips in a possessive, lustful haze. Senku tried to keep up with Gen’s passion, his swirling tongue and teeth nipping at his lips. The mentalist finally pulled away out of breath, trembling arms barely holding himself over him.

“Senku-chan… I’d love to teach you so much, but- I’m sorry. I just… Fu-fuck, I just…!” Color drained from Senku’s face as Gen shook above him, tears gathering in his eyes as he gasped for breath. “Senku-chan, I need it!” The god’s eyes grew wide as Gen bit his trembling lip. “Please, I need you to fuck me-!”

It was like a switch was flipped.

Gen fell to his back, whimpering as teeth sunk into the nape of his neck. He trembled when he felt Senku’s hand undoing his belt. “You want me to fuck you, huh?” Hot breath tickled Gen’s ear. “You had one taste of my dick and now you’re begging me for it?”

“Yes, I need it in me! Senku-chan, I want your big dick!”

A chuckle filled his ear. “Take off your pants, mentalist.”

He did exactly as he was told, kicking off the rest of his clothes, his excitement on full display. Senku licked his lips when he saw Gen’s leaking cock, and Gen shivered under his gaze. The mentalist ran his hand down his chest, light as a feather, catching Senku’s attention and leading his eyes down as he spread his legs as far as he could. Senku’s breath caught in his throat at the erotic sight, Gen now holding his legs apart for him, his eyes glazed and mouth panting. “Hnnngh, Senku-chan, please…”

Senku gulped, his grin taking over his face. “You’re so impatient, mentalist,” He ran his fingers down Gen’s leg, loving the shiver he got in response. “Don’t we have all night? I should take my time to appreciate you.”

Gen groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. “Senku-chan, please! I need you to fuck me! Don’t keep me waiting-!”

Senku silenced Gen with a kiss, soft and slow, his hand carefully cupping Gen’s cheek. Gen’s breathing calmed, and when his eyes fluttered open, he saw Senku’s breathtaking smile. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, his hand trailing closer to where Gen needed him most. “I’ll give you exactly what you want. I promise.”

Gen let out a breathy laugh. “I know you will.” He wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck, pressing a kiss to his nose. “I don’t mean to pressure you. I’m simply… Excited.”

Senku chuckled, his grip becoming tight on Gen’s smooth ass, causing the mentalist’s breath to hitch. “I don’t feel pressured,” He assured as he began massaging the globe in his hand. “You just sound so desperate.”

“You don’t know, maybe I am. Maybe I’ll die without your dick stretching me out and filling me up.”

“Aahh, you’re driving me insane, mentalist.”

Gen kissed him once more, whispering against his lips. “Descend into madness with me, Kami-Sama.”

  
  


Senku had once told him to never call him that. But, with the way he lifted Gen’s hips off the bed, grinding their erections together with a growl deep in his throat, Gen thinks he understands Senku just a tiny bit better.

  
  


“Oh god!” Gen cried, trembling in ecstasy with the slippery friction against his aching dick. “God, yes! Please, more, Senku-Chan!”

“Gnhn, I need…” Senku continued squeezing Gen’s beautiful ass, the motions of his hips becoming sensual rolls that made Gen’s moans catch in his throat. Senku eventually sat on his haunched, resting Gen in his lap, propped up and on full display for him. His fingers began to probe around, sliding towards Gen’s entrance. “I need some kind of lubricant…”

“Ah, my bag,” Gen’s hand flew to the side, vaguely pointing out the luggage across the room. “It has everything we need-”

Gen blinked when he heard Senku chuckle, looking up to see his personal bottle of lube and packets of condoms already in the god’s hand. “You were really prepared, mentalist. Did you plan to seduce me tonight?”

“I prepare for every possibility,” Gen reached out his hand. “Here, allow me to-”

Senku pulled the bottle out of Gen’s reach. “No. I’ll do it.”

Gen blinked. "That's… really hot." Gen squirmed on Senku's lap, his eyes darting down to see Senku’s erection tall and proud against his ass. "It's just…" 

Senku huffed, his smirk still across his face. "Afraid I'll break you?" 

"On the contrary, I hope that you do." 

"Careful what you wish for, mentalist." 

"I've haven't regretted my wish yet, have I?" Senku leaned forward to kiss him. He applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers, rubbing his fingers together to spread it. Gen released a shaky breath. “Just… work your way up to three fingers. That should be enough…” 

Senku nodded. He leaned over Gen, kissing him again as he applied enough pressure to slip his finger inside. Gen gasped, lulling his head back with a long moan. Senku kissed his exposed neck, muttering against his skin "Fuck, you’re so hot." He worked his finger deep, down to his knuckle, and Gen sighed once it was completely in. Senku rubbed Gen’s legs, a smirk across his lips. “Feel good?”

“Mhmm.”

“Do I put another in?”

Gen giggled. “You’ll want to move around a bit more, Senku-chan.”

“Gotcha.”

Gen hummed as he began pumping his finger, twisting occasionally. The god seemed to be adjusting the angle of his hand, and Gen found himself rolling his hips against the motions. Senku laid Gen back on the bed, leaning over to trail kisses from his lips, down his neck, slowly, meticulously…

Until Gen yelped, his legs twitching on their own. Gen looked up to find Senku grinning devilishly at him. “Found it.”

Gen grinned just as devilishly. “So that’s how you want to play? Fine,” Gen wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck, nipping his lip playfully. “Add another finger and show me what you got.”

A glint in Senku’s eyes told Gen just how excited his words made him.

With the added finger, Senku attacked Gen’s sweet spot relentlessly. Gen’s arms fell above his head, his moans falling out loud and unrestrained, the whole time keeping eye contact with those gorgeous crimson eyes. Who would have thought the owner of those eyes he had seen so long ago, at the top of the thousand steps, behind the Ishigami Shrine, would be looking at him with so much adoration and awe. Gen felt his chest tighten, seeing the man who gave him so much pleasure look at him as if he were more beautiful than all the stars in the sky.

Gen felt a tightening in his abdomen, something familiar bubbingly inside him that he suppressed and resisted with all of his might. He had the stamina, he could take Senku’s punishment. With gritted teeth he barked “An-another!”

Senku chuffed. He kissed Gen again as he added the third finger, changing his method to apply smooth, soft circles that made Gen choke out breathy sobs. “Oh god… Oh god!”

Senku growled against his lips.

Gen bawled when a fourth finger entered him. He caught his breath, ignoring the lips that pressed against his face to sooth him, and focused on absolutely nothing but breathing. Eventually the soft kisses reached his ear, and Gen could hear the smirk in Senku’s voice. “What’s wrong, mentalist? You’ve gone quiet.”

Gen’s breath shook as Senku’s twisted his fingers. He shook his head, grip tightening on Senku’s shoulders. “‘S so much, Senku-chan…”

Senku shushed him, dragging his lips across his ear. “Is this too much for you? I thought you could handle it. Hmmm,” Gen gasped when Senku’s sharp teeth brushed his ear, the sound of Senku’s breath so intimately hot and close to him. “How will you take me if you can’t candle my fingers, Gen?”

The feeling rose again, bubbling and tightening in Gen’s abdomen. “Senku-chan, I want-! I wanna-!”

“Hmm? Tell me what you want, mentalist.”

Gen gasped, head lolling back as he screamed “I wanna cum!”

“Fuck, Gen…” Senku’s breath became heavy as he pumped his fingers faster. Gen’s back arched, the pressure rising as Senku rubbed his erection against Gen’s leg. “Gen, cum for me!” 

Gen came with a shudder, strings of white hitting Senku’s chests and dripping onto his own stomach. Senku stared at Gen’s twitching cock as if it were a miracle: he really made Gen cum. He slowly removed his fingers, allowing Gen’s legs to relax while he caught his breath. But it was cute, to say the least, to see Senku’s shining eyes as he reached out to touch the mess Gen had made. It made him laugh breathlessly. “Congratulations, Senku-chan! You just made someone else cum!”

Senku was quick to scoff. Gen giggled, about to tease some more, but was left completely speechless when he saw Senku lick the white substance off his finger. “Interesting… It doesn’t taste good, but not bad either.”

“Senku-chan!” Gen cried when he found his voice. “You just-!”

Senku pressed his finger to Gen’s lips. “Did you enjoy it?”

Gen could only smile when Senku lifted his finger. “Very much so, but now…” Gen pushed against the god’s shoulder, making him lay on his back so he could climb on top of him. “It’s your turn.”

Senku blinked. “Don’t you need more time…?”

“Don’t think that I came so quickly because I had no stamina!” Gen grinned as he ran his finger down Senku’s firm chest. “Besides, I need your big cock in me ow-nay.”

Senku bit his lip. “If you think you can handle it.”

“Hmmm, yes,” Gen wrapped his hand around Senku’s length, grinning when he noticed a condom already applied. “Let’s see if I can ride a god’s big, hard dick.”

Senku gripped Gen’s thighs, waiting with bated breath as Gen pressed the tip against his entrance. Gen smiled down to him as he lowered himself, and Senku fought against the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” 

Gen moaned when he got halfway down, impressed with himself for taking that much. He rolled his hips, lifting himself carefully before sinking further down.

“Fuck, Gen-” Senku covered his mouth, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Gen leaned forward, grabbing Senku’s hand and pulling it away from his mouth. “Nu-uh. Don’t be shy,” Gen smiled. “I didn’t hold back anything from you. I want to hear _all_ your sexy noises.”

  
  


Senku nodded reluctantly. He tried to relax, to calm his heavy breathing, but it was too much, and the embarrassment was too real. He closed his eyes shut, turning his head away as he involuntarily moaned. His face was hot, his body was hot, Gen’s hole was _hot._ He was intently aware of Gen: how he moved, how he smelled, each little sound that escaped his kiss bruised lips. And he was inside of him, squeezed unbearably, absorbed in so much pleasure that he didn’t know how to handle.

He was honestly surprised he hadn’t cum already. 

“Senku-chan…” The small whimper made the god open his eyes, gazing up to see bright blue staring back at him. Gen’s lazy smile, his messy hair sticking to his face, and the pure adoration in his eyes brought Senku back to reality. They laced their fingers together, and with one final, sensual roll of his hips, Gen had taken all of Senku.

“Aaah, Gen,” Senku’s grip tightened. “You feel amazing.”

Gen laughed: angelic, beautiful. “Why thank you,” He rolled his hips again, earning a loud, unabashed moan from the god below him. “Aaah, so big~! You fill me up erfectly-pay! Incredible…” Gen tilted his head, his smile turned devilish. “Are you ready, Senku-chan?”

Senku released a heavy breath. “Gen, I don’t think I’ll last long…”

“That’s all right. I already came, now I’m just being greedy.” Gen winked.

“Hah, alright,” Senku grinned.

Gen began moving slowly, rocking back and forth gently to get a feel for it. Senku was already moaning beneath him, loud and breathy, finally relaxing as Gen rocked on his dick. His face was morphed in his ecstasy, lips parted and eyebrows creased. He was beautiful.

Gen leaned forward as he built up his speed, riding Senku with more confidence that the god was enjoying it. His mouth parted just as he found his sweet spot, his body shivering in overstimulation as he braced his hands on either side of Senku’s head. Senku stared up at him in awe, watching as Gen became lost to the rhythm, eyes rolling back at the torturously amazing pleasure washing through his body.

Senku grabbed Gen’s thighs again, loving the feeling of them moving as Gen bounced on his dick. Fuck, either Gen was moving in all the right ways or Senku was sensitive to each little change of angle, but the answer was likely a mix of both. Senku focused his eyes back on Gen’s face, his eyes squeezed tight as he moaned his name, and Senku found his lips parting in a whisper.

“You’re so beautiful…”

Gen’s eyes opened, refocusing on the crimson eyes that stared up to him. The god was blushing down to his shoulders, but a tired smile rested upon his swollen lips. His hair was a mess, deflated and flat across the bedspread; a new side he had never seen before. Gen carefully leaned against him, bringing his hands forward to brush his long bangs out of his face and hold him between his hands. “Senku-chan… I love you.”

A breathless laugh slipped past Senku’s smiling lips. “Yeah… I love you, too.”

Gen slowed down his movements as they kissed. Senku’s arms wrapped around Gen while Gen tangled his fingers into Senku’s messy hair. They only parted to catch their breath before they would kiss again, and again, and again. 

Completely out of breath, Gen’s head fell to Senku’s shoulder. He felt Senku’s hand rubbing circles into his back, and he sighed in content. 

“Tired?” came the whisper next to Gen’s ear. He shook his head, rolling his hips back to draw a hiss from Senku’s lips. The god bucked his hips back in return, and soon they found their own rhythm, meeting each other in the middle, moaning and gasping into each other’s ears.

“Senku-chan…” Gen shivered, burrowing his nose into the crook of the god’s neck. “You know… I think this is the first time for me…”

“First time for what?” Senku panted.

Gen bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. “The first time I’ve ever made love to someone.”

Senku’s reaction was instant, an arm tightening around his waist, a hand holding Gen’s head into his neck. Gen tensed at the sudden tight embrace, but soon relaxed. He felt so safe, so warm, he hummed as he placed kisses against Senku’s neck, raising to find and nip at his ear-

Only, he couldn’t find it. No matter how high Gen went, he only felt Senku’s hair tickling his nose.

“Senku…?”

“Don’t…” came the barely audible whisper. Gen tried to raise his head, only for the god’s grip to tighten. “Don’t look.”

But Gen didn’t have to look. He felt something tickle his leg, and he gasped at the sensation. “Senku-chan! You’ve-!”

“Shut up! This is so embarrassing!” Gen craned his neck just enough to see the ears on Senku’s head folded back. “Why’d you have to say something sappy like that, huh? I had everything under control-”

Laughter spilled from Gen’s mouth. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed! I’ve seen it all before! Come on, let me see you…”

The god was hesitant to release him, but with a heavy sigh he allowed Gen to sit back up. Just as Gen had thought, Senku had transformed. The stunning black markings upon his face, the folded ears upon his head, and next to Gen’s leg, a long, fluffy tail, sprawled out behind him.

Gen caressed Senku’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his rosey blush. “You’re beautiful, Senku-chan.”

“You’re not… weirded out by this?” Senku muttered.

Gen shook his head. He carefully caressed Senku’s sensitive ear. “You could never be weird to me. I love you so much.”

Senku’s breath hitched. He bit his lip before he rose to steal Gen’s lips. Gen hummed into it, wrapping his arms around Senku’s shoulders as they began to move against each other again. Senku raised up to sit with Gen in his lap, his arms wrapped around him to keep him as close as possible.

Gen felt a tickle against his back, recognizing it as the familiar sensation of Senku wrapping his tail around him. He ran his fingers through the fur, loving the moan that involuntarily left Senku’s lips.

Oh?

“Do you like when I touch your tail, Senku-chan?” Gen smiled slyly. Senku’s slitted eyes regarded him hazily when Gen grabbed his tail, running the fur across his cheek, down his neck, and over his nipple.

Senku’s eyebrows creased. “Gen, st… stop it.” 

_Oh._

Well, he couldn’t just stop now, could he?

Gen threw his head back with a moan, rocking his hips in more exaggerated motion that left Senku absolutely speechless. He continued running his tail up and down his body, feeling Senku tense underneath him. He brought it back to his mouth, kissing it softly, drawing Senku’s eyes to his own just as he teasingly nipped at the tail.

The god below him gasped.

And suddenly he wasn’t below him anymore.

“Eh? Wha- AH!” Gen fell face first onto the mattress. He was swiftly turned onto his back, pinned to the mattress with a pair of slitted pupils boring into him. “Senku-cha-?”

A growl made the mentalist hold his breath, Senku hovering dangerously close to his neck. “You’re gonna get it now, mentalist.” His husky voice made Gen shiver. His legs were spread wide open, his left pulled into the air to rest against Senku’s right shoulder, his other leg pinned between the god’s knees. 

Gen flushed down to his shoulders. It was obvious what Senku had planned, and the anticipation made him so _hot_. Senku pressed his lips against Gen’s leg, a soft kiss before running his tongue over his fair skin, grinding his erection into Gen’s milky white thigh. He locked his eyes with Gen’s, and the mentalist saw just how blown out they had become, how dark they looked as they scanned his fragile form. 

For a moment, Gen thought Senku would stop. He thought the god would hesitate, would ask if Gen was really capable of handling this-

That hypothesis flew right out the window as Senku easily slipped back into him, bottoming out instantly. Both men moaned as they became flush against each other, connected perfectly, becoming as one. For a moment Senku looked like he would never move again, just stay in this perfect embrace with Gen, but he slowly looked over the mentalist with a possessive glare, and the hunger took over him.

And he stopped holding back at all.

“Gah!” Gen cried as Senku began pounding into him. The god’s ears folded back, his eyebrows creased as he growled and nipped into the mentalist’s leg. It was hot, fast, enthusiastic: Gen’s body trembled, a coil tightening in his stomach as he cried out shamelessly “More, Senku-chan! Give me more!”

Senku smirked, adjusting his hips just a tiny bit, and Gen gasped out a mangled sob. He looked upon Senku’s hungry gaze with wet eyes.

“Beg.” 

“Oh _god_ , Senku-chan, pleas- AH!” Another strangled cry, Gen’s prostate now being attacked at full force. His back arched, one hand holding Senku’s strong grip on his hip, the other tangling into his bicolored hair. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, _OH GOD!”_

With each scream Gen made, Senku’s thrusts became harder. His tail wrapped around them, curling over Gen’s abdomen, making them feel even closer to each other. Senku pressed his damp forehead to Gen’s leg, breathing ragged as he released a soft growl. “I’m so close Gen… Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Gen managed a smile between his moans. “Ah, cum for me, Kami-sama!”

Senku squeezed his eyes shut. He thrust even harder, his hand snaking beneath his tail to fist Gen’s aching cock. Gen shuddered, clenching down on the god’s dick hard as another orgasim rocked his body. Senku cursed, pressing deep inside his tight hole as he finally came.

Gen was obsessed with the look on his face. That beautiful, blissed, fucking out look; His mouth parted and his eyes closed tightly before his features relaxed. He opened his eyes, a half smile across his face as he looked down to Gen. He looked tired, but content. 

Gen smiled lazily back. “That was wonderful, Senku-chan.”

“Not too much?”

“Not at all!”

“Good,” Senku chuckled, slowly pulling himself out from Gen. The mentalist shivered from overstimulation, causing Senku to frown. “Sorry…”

Gen rested his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re fine. I love it.” Senku’s smile returned. He laid next to Gen, hand reaching out to guide Gen’s lips to his own. Gen hummed into the kiss, pressing his chest against the god’s, pulling back at the slightly uncomfortable cold feeling on his stomach. “Ah! I’m sorry Senku-chan, I made a mess of your tail!”

“‘S fine.” Senku muttered, pressing their foreheads together. “My fault for changing in the first place.”

Gen giggled. “Was it because I said I love you?”

“No…” Senku pressed his lips into a firm line. “It was because you said we were making love.”

“Oh…” Gen squirmed, feeling his heart beat fast inside his chest. “That was pretty gross to say, wasn’t it?”

“I think you’re right.” Gen blinked, looking back into stunning red eyes that smiled back at him. “I think that’s exactly what was happening. And when I realized that, it became overwhelming… In a good way.” Senku wrapped his arms around Gen, bringing him impossibly closer. “I’m happy.”

Gen melted into Senku’s embrace, his heart still racing, his body pleasantly sore. “I’m happy, too.”

“Good.” Senku kissed Gen’s forehead, then his cheek, then his swollen lips. “Do you want help cleaning up?”

“Oh god yes!” 

Senku chuckled. “Speaking of that; were you talking out of habit, or were you addressing me?”

Gen smirked. “What do you think?”

“Hah,” Senku rolled his eyes, holding out his hand to help Gen sit up on the bed. “I think I heard your prayers loud and clear.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Gen gathered the discarded clothes off the ground, smiling at the articles that were already neatly folded and stacked. What belonged to Senku he sat on what was once Ukyo’s bed, throwing his own clothes near his luggage. He grabbed a couple pairs of underwear and t-shirts from his bag when he heard the bathroom door open. “The bath is ready.”

“I’m coming!” Gen called, skipping across the room and into the warm bathroom. He set the clothes on the counter, peeking over to see Senku wetting his hands under the showerhead before carefully brushing his fingers over his ears. “Do you need a shower cap?” 

Senku chuckled. “No, I’ve gotten pretty good about keeping the water out of my ears.” He reached his hand out to Gen. “Come here, let me wash your hair.”

“Okay!” Gen took his hand. He was guided to the stool, sitting down with a pleased smile. “But you have to let me wash your tail! It’s the least I can do after getting it so messy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Senku muttered as he coaxed Gen to lean his head back and rinsed water through his hair. “I already knew you would ask. Just let me take care of you for a moment before you start doting on me again.”

Gen sighed as the water ran down his back. Senku massaged his scalp tenderly, lathering and rinsing his hair with extra care so as to not get any soap in Gen’s eyes. When his hair was all done, Senku grabbed a washcloth and began to clean his back, massaging sore muscles Gen hadn’t even known he had. “This is wonderful, Senku-chan…”

“Yeah, well…” Gen felt Senku wrap his arms around him, hugging his middle as he came around to press his lips against his cheek. “You deserve it.”

Gen cocked an eyebrow. “What did I do to warrant such special treatment?” 

Senku rolled his eyes. “Fine, special treatment over. Get up, it’s my turn.”

“Mean!” Gen squeaked. He stood with a huff, though there was an obvious smile on his face. Before Senku let Gen grab the shower head, he wet his own hair, expertly avoiding getting water in his ears. “Oh, can I wash your hair?”

“You can,” Senku stated as he gave Gen the show head. “But let me rinse.”

“Okay!” Gen cried as he grabbed his soap. He didn’t know if his scalp massage came out half as well as how Senku’s felt, but he poured as much of his affection into it as he could whilst carefully brushing his thumb on the outside of his ears. As promised, he let Senku rinse it, kissing his temple quickly before taking the shower head and drenching Senku’s tail.

“Aww, all the fluff is gone!” Gen pouted as he ran his head over the wet tail.

“It will fluff right back up with a hairdryer.” Senku grinned, watching Gen slowly pour a generous amount of shampoo into his hand. “You can brush it if you want.”

Gen’s eyes grew wide. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired, all things considered…”

Gen giggled as he ran his hands through the wet fur. It was strange, but somehow really pleasing to wash. And when he rinsed the water over the tail, he beamed at how shiny and white it looked. “How did I do?”

“You used so much soap.” Senku commented. He pat Gen’s wet head, jerking his head towards the tub. “Come on, let's soak for a bit…”

The bath was super relaxing, unwinding all of their sore muscles. Senku made sure Gen got out before he overheated, no matter how much the mentalist protested that he didn’t want to leave. They dried off with towels, putting on the clothes that Gen brought with him to the bathroom, and Senku wrapped a towel around his wet hair and ears before handing Gen the hairdryer and a brush. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all!” 

Gen smiled as he began to dry and fluff up Senku’s fair. It was so soft, white as snow until it fadden into its deep green color, and Gen couldn’t help but rub his face into the warm fur when he was done.

Senku chuckled, the tip of his tail flicking in Gen’s grasp. “You having fun?”

“Maybe…” Gen hid his smile behind the green fur. 

“I’m… glad you enjoyed it.” Senku turned his head, cheeks warm as he avoided Gen’s eyes. “All of it, I mean.”

Gen giggled, releasing Senku’s tail to throw his arms around the god’s neck. “Of course I enjoyed it! I enjoy everything with you, Senku-chan!”

“You’re such a sap…” Senku ran his fingers through Gen’s damp hair. 

“You love it.” Gen retorted.

Senku’s only answer was a grin. A wide, soft, agreeable grin.

And with the lights turned off, they tucked under the blankets, Gen’s back pressed against Senku’s chest, the god’s tail wrapping around Gen’s bare legs, they had the best nights rest of their entire lives.


End file.
